


Baekhyun's Great Wall

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Baekhyun's heart goes dugun dugun when he sees his best friend, Park Chanyeol. Too bad his best friend is going to leave him soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you betareader Bannettch and Hani for helping me^^   
> happy reading :)

 

 

Baekhyun’s head tilted toward the direction of the entrance door upon the sound of the cafe’s doorbell being pushed open by a new customer.

  


_‘It's not him, where is he? He’s late_ _._ _’_  He pouted, shoulders slumping, sighing heavily as he continued to look down at his note on the table.

  


“You have been watching the cafe’s door like a guard dog for almost an hour now. I think you’re going to sprain your neck at this rate if you keep going on at it, Baek,” Luhan chided. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and gently pushed Baekhyun’s chocolate drink toward his friend across the table.

  


Pursing his lip, Baekhyun glanced at his phone screen. He huffed and placed his phone back on the table. “Yeollie promised to meet me here.”

  


Luhan scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. He pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. “Baekhyun’s great wall is about to fall down, oh no, what will he do now?”

  


“My what?” Baekhyun said while yawning at the same time. Rubbing his watery eyes, he blinked, trying to read Luhan’s expression because his friend was currently looking at him with wiggly eyebrows.

  
  


“You don’t even know about your own feelings, don’t you? Why are you so silly?” Luhan groaned and flicked Baekhyun’s forehead. He chuckled when Baekhyun gave him the most satisfying reaction by squirming in pain, mouth muttering curses at him. “Can’t you see that you’re so in love with your great wall?”

  


“Me? In love?” Baekhyun gasped, eyes wide opened staring at Luhan. “With whom?”

  


“You don’t know? Seriously Baek?” Luhan snorted and propped his back against the chair. Pinching his nose bridge, Luhan patted Baekhyun’s head. “Who else...with your great wall, Park Chanyeol,”

  


“W-what did you say?” Baekhyun stuttered with eyes widened in shock. “We...we are just friends, best friends, like you and me!” he retorted, cheeks reddening due to the gush of warmth spreading all over his face.

  


“Best friends don’t play footsies under the table,” Luhan snorted.

  


Luhan’s blunt words made Baekhyun blushed. Flustered, he shut his notebook, shaking his head vigorously. “My feet were cold, his body...I mean...the patch of skin on his legs was warm,”

  


“Oh really?” Luhan squinted.  

  


“Playing footsies is our habit that we always do when we started sharing an apartment back in our freshman years, two years ago. It’s normal for us, cuddling on the couch while watching TV. Yeollie has extremely long legs hair, I like to brush them with my toes.” Baekhyun paused mid-sentence after realizing how intimate he actually was with his best friend Chanyeol. “My goodness,” he whined while pressing his face on Luhan’s shoulder.

  


“He changed the cologne that he used last month just because you didn't like the fragrance that would linger on his baggy shirts or sweatshirts that you constantly borrowed, even when they were not even your size,” Luhan teased, fingers kept on caressing Baekhyun’s hair.

  


“Open your eyes and heart Baek. You like to be pampered by him; he likes to spoil you rotten. You unconsciously allowed him to step into your personal bubble. Have you ever peeked inside his backpack?” Luhan smirked when he heard Baekhyun’s soft whimper being muffled on his shoulder.

  


“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun grumbled.

  


“He’s like a 24/7 convenience store for you, he keeps your favorite candies in case you want something sweet to chew, hot packs if you ever complain about being too cold, Ironman handy plasters because you’re a walking accident. Why Ironman plaster? duh...because of your love for that Avenger of course. He basically prepares himself to cater to all of your needs. He likes you a lot Baek.”

  


Baekhyun laughed while shoving his notebook inside his backpack, getting ready to leave. Luhan’s bold statement sounded so absurd. The college's heartthrob liking him? Now that was too good to be true. He could never imagine Chanyeol having any special feelings towards him. Though he did admit that he loved to be pampered by Chanyeol and maybe it was a little strange that intimate cuddling sessions became so normal for them, “Chanyeol has so many admirers, he can’t possibly like me, stop being ridiculous.”

  


“Have you ever looked into his eyes and felt your heart skipped a beat? Be honest with me,” Luhan sighed and pulled Baekhyun to face him properly.

  


“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun cringed. He could feel his face getting hot again when his mind kept on replaying his favorite look on Chanyeol. Baekhyun actually liked to peek at a freshly showered Chanyeol sometimes, shirtless, wearing only sweatpants with beads of water trickling down his neck and bare chest. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Luhan smacked his arm.

  


“I’m losing you,” Luhan rolled his eyes and placed his palms on Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Close your eyes and imagine you’re standing in front of him right now,”

  


Slowly closing his eyes, Baekhyun hummed as he followed Luhan’s instructions. “What are we doing right now Lu?”

  


“Just answer me, what do you see?”

 

Shrugging, Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Hmm...Chanyeol is so tall so I can probably only see his chest,”

  


“Be serious, now lift your eyes higher, up to his eyes,” Luhan whispered.

  


Pouting, Baekhyun tried to focus on his vision again. All he could see was Chanyeol, with his favorite expression, smiling -slash that, grinning at him. His heart skipped a beat when he imagined Chanyeol’s plump lips; they were red, plump and healthy. His lips had never touched a cigarette before. Gulping his saliva, he quickly shifted his eyes upwards, toward his perfect nose bridge, and his furrowed eyebrows. Baekhyun had to rub his chest due to the sudden accelerating speed of his heartbeats when he imagined Chanyeol’s pair of big almond eyes. They were sparkly, beautiful and he loved to see his own reflection inside the taller’s iris every time they talked. Chanyeol had this calming vibe that always made him felt protected. Embarrassed to be caught by Luhan about the sudden overwhelming feeling inside his heart, he chose to keep his mouth shut.

  


“So? Did you feel it?”

  


“Feel what?” Baekhyun frowned, trying his best to act dumb. He eyes were still closed to avoid looking at Luhan’s face.      

  


“Dugun…dugun,” Luhan chirped. “When your eyes meet his, there is this powerful force that makes you can’t stop from looking at him and your heart starts to thump crazily inside your chest, dugun…dugun,”

  


“Tsk, all I can see his chest, and he have pink burgundy colored nipples, cute,” Baekhyun cooed and winced in pain when Luhan pinched his cheeks.

  


“Who has pink burgundy colored nipples, BB?”

  


Baekhyun jumped in shock, eyes fluttering open when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrating just next to his ear. Chanyeol stared at him with a very big frown marring his face. He didn’t even give him his usual stunning smile whenever they saw each other.

 

“Someone…someone I know,” Baekhyun stuttered. He flinched when Luhan leaned down to whisper something in his ear before he greeted Chanyeol and left both of them at the table.

  


“Do I know…that someone?” Chanyeol asked carefully with fingers clutching on his backpack that he placed on his lap.  

  


“It was nobody, W-why are you late?” Baekhyun pouted. He kept on biting his inner cheeks because lying to Chanyeol left a bitter taste in his mouth. Chanyeol looked hurt, and Baekhyun felt like crying. His best friend should always keep on smiling.

  


_‘Imagine your great wall falling down, Chanyeol is going far away from you and you will never see him again, imagine that Byun Baekhyun,’_

  


Luhan’s last words that he whispered to him before he left kept ringing in his ear. He couldn’t stop staring at Chanyeol’s face. Imagine not looking at Chanyeol’s handsome face every day, how can I know you’re doing fine if I can’t see your face? Who’s going to tuck me to sleep and force me to listen about your boring day as my bedtime story? Who’s going to ask about my breakfast, lunch, and dinner? When I’m scared, I won’t have a place to hide and run to anymore, oh God, no. A light brush on his chin popped Baekhyun’s bubble of thought. Chanyeol always caressed his chin with his big thumb every time they talked, making sure that Baekhyun gave him his full attention.

  


“Hey BB, are you alright?”

  


_‘I can’t hear him call me bb anymore,’_

 

 


	2. 2/2

 

 

Baekhyun kept on blinking as he stared at Chanyeol’s confused face. He silently agreed that Park Chanyeol was indeed a very good looking man. They didn’t talk, Chanyeol’s big thumb was still stroking his chin, desperately seeking for his attention. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Baekhyun stopped breathing for a while. _‘Oh...shit.’_ he mentally cursed. Luhan had really opened his eyes. He made him looked at Chanyeol in a different perspective. Baekhyun could feel a sudden wave of warmth exploding in his heart and the tingling hot sensations that he felt spreading all over his body did not stop. Heat rushed up to his face, making him flustered. Clearing his throat, he pulled his face away. He was glad that Chanyeol didn't say anything about it.

  


 

“Are you hungry? I have your favorite bun BB,” Chanyeol mumbled, hands busy rummaging inside his backpack.

 

 

Swallowing hard his saliva, Baekhyun tried to peek into Chanyeol’s backpack. “Can I...Can I take a look inside your bag?” he asked, hand already gripping the said bag.

 

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol frowned, unconsciously bringing his bag protectively close to his chest. “But…It’s so messy,” he said, shaking his head lightly.

 

 

“I want to see what’s inside, Yeollie,” Baekhyun whined and snatched said bag from Chanyeol’s hand. He was so startled to see so many of his favorite things kept inside his best friend’s backpack. Luhan was telling him the truth, Chanyeol would turn into a 24-hour convenience store to cater him.  He noticed that Chanyeol’s ears were so red at that moment; his best friend looked so dumbfounded because of the sudden request. Baekhyun admitted that Chanyeol’s reaction was too cute. Zipping up the bag, Baekhyun shoved it back to his best friend’s chest. “Let’s get back home,” he murmured, face burning as he rushed to exit the cafe.

 

 

\---

 

 

It was Friday night and both of them were too lazy to go out with their friends. Baekhyun wanted to finish his assignment while Chanyeol wanted to read his comic book. As usual, Baekhyun would perform his work at the dining table. He just loved the spaciousness of the table compared to the small study table in his room or was it just that he loved the presence of Park Chanyeol beside him? Sighing, he started to doubt himself. He was sure that was the main reason until a freshly showered Chanyeol came out from his room holding on to his precious comic book and sat beside him at the table. Chanyeol was slowly messing up his mind.

 

 

“Hey BB,” Chanyeol beamed, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. After the short greeting, Chanyeol started giving his attention to his comic book.

 

 

Chanyeol’s choice of outfits made Baekhyun squealed internally. What clothes exactly? There was barely any piece of garments on his body, his best friend only wore his favorite checkered worn out boxer that night. Did Chanyeol know what he had been dealing with right now? Was he testing him? Because Baekhyun honestly wanted to scream out his frustration at his innocent face, telling him to put on some clothes! Gosh. The air suddenly became hot, Baekhyun huffed and started fanning his red face. _‘I’m going to kill Luhan tomorrow,’_

 

 

Growling in anger, Baekhyun tried so hard to read his book but his eyes kept on glancing at Chanyeol’s bare body. He was so angry at himself, Chanyeol always complained that the air inside their apartment was hot and he usually wore boxer shorts to sleep, Baekhyun had seen it so many times. They even slept together with him wearing just that. What was so different about tonight then? He sighed. His naughty eyes ventured lower toward Chanyeol’s slender neck and his Adam apple. His best friend’s Adam apple would become prominent every time he chugged something down his throat. He was glad that Chanyeol didn't notice his newly developed habit of staring because he was currently so immersed in his new comic book.

 

 

Baekhyun got greedier as his eyes traveled below to Chanyeol’s chest, down to his erected pink burgundy colored nipples. _‘Maybe the air is cold?’_ he frowned, mind kept on wondering what was the problem that Chanyeol’s cute nipples were having right now. It seemed like thinking about that was more challenging than studying. Baekhyun got startled when Chanyeol flipped the pages of his comic book. After making sure Chanyeol was in his reading mode again, Baekhyun continued to peek at Chanyeol’s bare body, books already long forgotten ever since the moment Chanyeol sat beside him at the table.  

 

 

 _'Chubby tummy,’_ Baekhyun smiled as he stared Chanyeol’s fluffy stomach. He remembered nagging him to eat because his best friend stopped eating so many of his favorite food just because he was trying to get some chocolate bar looking abs. He didn't know where did Chanyeol get the idea of building abs anyway? Beside, Chanyeol should know that Baekhyun was not a fan of chocolate.

 

 

Moving on, Baekhyun’s eyes trailed further down toward Chanyeol’s belly button, he gulped at the sight of his best friend’s happy trail.

 

 

“BB?”

 

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun flushed, cheeks hot and flaming red as he quickly looked up at Chanyeol’s eyes. _‘Did he_ _just_ _saw me ogling at his happy trail?’_

 

 

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Baekhyun’s face. “You look so distracted,”

 

 

“I-I’m sleepy, just going to continue reading my book on my bed,” Baekhyun huffed while he gathered all his books in his arms and rushed toward his room.

 

 

Stomping inside his room, Baekhyun slumped his body on his bed and placed his books neatly on the bedside drawer. His mind still fuzzy with the images of Chanyeol’s bare body. Slamming his face on the pillow, Baekhyun screamed. How could he remain calm every time Chanyeol was beside him. They were housemates, they saw each other every day. But Baekhyun’s heart couldn't take the pressure that was slowly building up when their eyes met. He felt like dying due to the lack of oxygen pumping through his brain. _‘Damn Luhan and his dugun..dugun,’_ he cursed.

 

 

Baekhyun flinched when he heard the sound of his bedroom door being opened. “Yeol?”

 

 

Chanyeol smiled, he couldn't answer Baekhyun properly. There was a bottle of hand cream jutting out from his mouth. His right palm was holding his phone while his other hand was holding his precious comic book. He walked into the bedroom and sat on his usual spot on Baekhyun’s bed. Scooting closer, he dropped the hand cream bottle on Baekhyun’s lap and grinned. “My hand cream,”

 

 

Baekhyun scoffed but already began proceeding to squeeze an ample amount of cream on his palm. He chuckled when Chanyeol quickly gave him his hand. Sighing, his heart twinged when he saw how badly bruised Chanyeol’s hands were. “Yeol..,” he grumbled.

 

 

“I know...I know, I’m just so eager to finish my final project, I promise to wear gloves next time, sorry,” Chanyeol whined and hissed when the antiseptic cream touches the small cuts on his palm.

 

 

Pursing his lip, Baekhyun continued massaging Chanyeol’s hands. He couldn’t really recall when did helping Chanyeol to put antiseptic cream on his hands became a habit that they must do together every night before they went to sleep. All he remembered was that the first time he saw Chanyeol’s bruised hand, he cried. Chanyeol was so into wood that he decided to further his study in Wood architecture, hence the course required him to make so many wooden projects and furniture that could sometime inflict minor cuts on his hands.

 

 

“Just...be careful, I don't like seeing you getting hurt,” Baekhyun mumbled. His heart throbbed painfully when he carefully traces the cuts on Chanyeol’s hand. There were old and new scars decorating his beautiful hands. Baekhyun likes Chanyeol’s hands, a lot. He became addicted tracing the visible veins that crawled from Chanyeol’s arms and run toward the back of his palms every time they were sitting next to each other.  

 

 

All the perverted thoughts came rushing inside his mind again when his eyes accidentally glanced south, at Chanyeol’s happy trail again. He tried shifting his gaze up but stopped on his best friend’s parted mouth instead. Baekhyun didn't realize he was staring at Chanyeol’s plump and pink lips for a bit too long until Chanyeol noticed his weird act.

 

 

“Is there something on my lip BB?” Chanyeol asked, tongue twirling and licking his bottom lip.

 

 

Flustered, Baekhyun shook his head. ‘ _Shit, that is sexy,’_ he praised mentally, unconsciously smacking his lip too.

 

 

“BB?” Chanyeol frowned, thumb already rubbing Baekhyun’s chin, demanding his attention.

 

 

Baekhyun didn't know where did he gain the sudden courage to place his thumb on Chanyeol’s bottom lip, pressing it lightly. The plushness of his best friend's lip made his head dizzy because he was holding his breath the entire time he rubbed Chanyeol’s lip, he was barely breathing. “Y-Your lip is too dry, don’t keep licking it. I told you so many times, put on your damn lip balm, Yeol,”

 

 

Chanyeol whined while trying to bite Baekhyun’s thumb. “I forgot about it,” he shrugged.

 

 

“Don’t bite my fingers!” Baekhyun chuckled. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Still holding on Chanyeol’s lower lip, Baekhyun leaned forward to press his lips to Chanyeol’s chapped ones. It was just a light peck, but he made sure to spread the stickiness of his lip balm so that it stayed on Chanyeol’s mouth. Pulling away, he bit his bottom lip. His face was probably so beet red right now.

 

 

The unplanned kissed was just an excuse to kiss Chanyeol, Baekhyun really wanted to know and confirm his true feeling. _‘I like you Park Chanyeol,’_ now his feeling was crystal clear and this was the time to tell him the truth, he had to let him know that he liked him. Chanyeol was going to Japan soon and he didn't have much more time to spare. There was definitely a ‘dugun, dugun’ happening when he kissed him. Oh boy, the kissed did more than that, it made his heart exploded. He began to panic when he saw Chanyeol’s shocked face staring back at him.

 

 

“W-why...kiss me?” Chanyeol stuttered.

 

 

Baekhyun blinked. Chanyeol’s question made the courage that he gathered to confess wilted away. Seeing how flustered Chanyeol was, Baekhyun felt like he was being splashed with cold water. He knew that he was crossing the line.

 

 

“Applying my lip balm to you?” Baekhyun blurted, cringing at his stupidity. He tried to act casual as best as he could even though his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest. He chose to chicken out. He was afraid of Chanyeol’s rejection. Maybe, maybe there was still time. _‘Later, I’m going to tell you later,’_

 

 

“Oh? I thought..,”

 

 

“What?” Baekhyun yawned, pretending to be sleepy was the only way out from the awkward situation right now. “Good night, Yeol,” He patted Chanyeol’s cheeks and snuggled into his blanket.

 

 

“Good night,” Chanyeol mumbled and scooted off from the bed.

 

 

Baekhyun hummed when Chanyeol helped to switch off his bedroom light. His heart dropped when he caught a glimpse of sadness on Chanyeol’s face when he closed the door.

 

 

\---

 

 

They had a hectic morning because both of them woke up late. Baekhyun was tapping his fingers on the kitchen island, eyeing the toaster.  Chanyeol stood beside Baekhyun, making a hot chocolate drink for himself. He helped to pour warm milk into Baekhyun’s mug and pushed it toward him.

  


 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun mumbled. He couldn't sleep a wink last night. He was worried that they would become so awkward around each other after the lip balm kiss happened.

  


 

“Eat this quickly Yeollie,” he ordered while stuffing the warm toasted bread inside his mouth before shoving the other half into Chanyeol’s. Chugging down his milk, he pushed Chanyeol toward their shoe rack.

  


 

“Baekhyunnie?”

  


 

“Y-yeah?” Baekhyun answered, eyes busy searching for his shoe. He gasped in surprised when Chanyeol placed his palms on his face and pulled him closer.

  


 

“Yeollie?” he stammered, eyes wide gawking at Chanyeol’s face. He didn't even remember when did he grabbed the front of Chanyeol's shirt.

  


 

“Breadcrumbs,” Chanyeol stated and wiped Baekhyun’s mouth with his thumbs. “Did you apply your lip balm already BB?”

  


 

“Huh?” Baekhyun blinked, dumbfounded with the question. “Not..yet, do you want some Yeollie?” He asked, hands fishing into his pants pocket, searching for his banana flavored lip balm.

  


 

“No need for that,” Chanyeol smiled as he leaned down to press their lips together.

  


 

Baekhyun’s legs became weak because of the abrupt kiss. His body turned mushy and gooey instantly that he had to lean on Chanyeol’s to gather his balance. Chanyeol kissed him hard as he was eagerly pressing his sticky lip on Baekhyun’s dry one, making sure he didn't miss any spot.  Baekhyun was in a dazed state, his eyes were closed and he could smell the hot chocolate in Chanyeol’s breath fanning his nose. He shamelessly whined when Chanyeol pulled away. Chanyeol’s lips taste like strawberry and Baekhyun knew he was going to get addicted to it. Slowly opening his eyes, Baekhyun noticed that the tip of Chanyeol’s ears were scarlet red, maybe he was not the only one who felt embarrassed.

 

 

“Use my lip balm today. It's strawberry! Let's go, we’re going to be late,” Chanyeol smiled, thumb grazing underneath Baekhyun’s chin.

  


 

Baekhyun’s felt his cheeks burning, he couldn't close his gaping mouth. He just dumbly stared at Chanyeol’s flushed face, too bewildered to give any proper response. The kiss was long, making him gasped for air when they parted. Through his blurry vision, he watched Chanyeol’s retreating back walking out of their apartment. Pressing his cold trembling fingers on his sticky lip, he still remembered how warm Chanyeol’s lips were when they kissed. Baekhyun groaned, rubbing his face with his palms.

 

 

_‘Damn Chanyeol and his strawberry flavored lip balm, damn Luhan and his dugun..dugun theory,’_

 

 

_\---_

 

 

“So, did you tell him yet?” Luhan beamed, bumping his shoulder on Baekhyun’s.

 

 

Pursing his lip, Baekhyun shook his head. “No,” he mumbled, ducking his head down to look at his shoe as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

 

Luhan wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s body and gave his friend a reassuring smile. “Cheer up, there’s still time. Besides, you guys live together. Oh! You have exactly three days to confess,”

 

 

Grimacing, Baekhyun scoffed. “Geesh, thank you for the countdown Lu,” he snorted and lightly punched Luhan’s arm. “Let's stop talking about my pitiful situation alright?” he smiled and pushed his chatty friend to enter the library.

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun was busy munching his snack alone at the Mochi cafe as he waited for Luhan to finish his part-time job there. Sighing, he glanced at his wristwatch. Chanyeol was late again tonight, he was busy with his group project. Baekhyun felt stupid because he had already missed Chanyeol. How could he survive without him by his side later? He experienced a sharp pang of sadness that made his heart throbbed in pain. He shouldn't be selfish, for someone that was super talented and bright as Chanyeol, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol had a great potential waiting for him in the future and as his best friend, he should be his number one supporter.

  


 

His bubbles of thought popped when Chanyeol arrived with his friends from the group project. Chanyeol was laughing merrily with them, looking so happy as he waved at Baekhyun. Baekhyun couldn't help but to roll his eyes at him and pretend to look at his phone. Chanyeol’s oblivious state made him furious.

 

 

“BB?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, eyes glued on his phone.

 

 

“Let me introduce you to my group project members,” Chanyeol beamed, patting his friend’s back and started introducing them one by one to Baekhyun.   

 

 

Pursing his lip, Baekhyun’s mind was all over the place when Chanyeol mentioned all of his friends’ name. He didn't even bother to remember their names and faces. He felt bitter that Chanyeol did not show any sign of sadness in his eyes. He was all smiles while talking to his friends. Baekhyun kept on thinking that he was the only one badly affected with their soon to be separation. He was suffering alone.

 

 

 _‘Is this_ _a_ _one-sided love?’_ Baekhyun’s stomach churned at the thought of it. He could feel his blood starting to boil when Chanyeol didn't even notice that he was sulking. Baekhyun’s pout was getting so obvious that some of Chanyeol’s friends started giving him weird looks.

 

 

 _‘Shit, I hate when this happens,’_ he mentally screamed when he felt tears started to brim in his eyes. He hated getting mad because it would make him cry out of frustration.

 

 

 _‘Don’t you dare cry Byun Baekhyun!’_ Baekhyun sniffled. Muttering curses under his breath, he regretted not being able to keep his cool composure. He shuddered when he saw the drastic changes on Chanyeol’s facial expression when he heard his pitiful whimpers.

 

 

“BB?” Chanyeol frowned and quickly took his place beside Baekhyun.

 

 

Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun carried his backpack and abruptly stood up from his seat, startling Chanyeol and his friends. _‘Sorry, I…,”_ he paused, avoiding to look at Chanyeol’s and his friends’ faces. He couldn't finish his sentences because he started to choke up with tears. He had to leave quickly before Chanyeol saw he was crying. Enough of being pathetic in front of Chanyeol. He pushed his way out throughout Chanyeol’s crowd of friends, ducking down the entire time until he reached the exit door. Chanyeol’s panicked voice calling for his name made his heart twinged but he refused to stay.

 

 

After cooling himself off at the nearest park, Baekhyun decided to go home. The night started to get chillier and he didn't wear suitable clothes to accommodate him staying outside any longer. His hands were getting numb and his skinny body began to shiver. He had to head home. It was already midnight, he knew that Chanyeol should be sleeping right now. He always teased Chanyeol for having a sleeping pattern resembling a baby. His best friend couldn't stay up late. Chanyeol would look like a drunk person if he stayed awake past 2 AM. The image of a very whiny and sleepy Chanyeol flashed inside his mind for a brief moment and it made him chuckled. Shaking his head, he carefully punched in his apartment code and pushed open the door. All the lights in the apartment were already switched off and that made him sighed. He was right, Chanyeol already went to sleep, but why did his heart hurt? _‘Why would Chanyeol wait for you to get home?’_

 

 

Baekhyun sighed as he walked further into the apartment. His phone battery was dead and without any lights on, he kept on bumping on their furniture. He couldn't stop cursing along the way to his bedroom. He tiptoed when he walked past Chanyeol’s bedroom door.

 

 

“BB,”

 

 

Chanyeol’s deep voice calling for his name made him jumped in surprise. “Gosh!” Baekhyun shrieked as he covered his gaping mouth with his palms.

 

 

“It’s midnight,”

 

 

Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun shrugged. “I-I know, you should sleep,” he mumbled, hand kept on rubbing his throbbing chest. He was actually glad standing back-facing Chanyeol because looking at Chanyeol’s face right now would make him cry again. Chanyeol should stop treating him like this, he should stop being concerned and caring toward him. Showering Baekhyun with his warmness and kind attitude, would make him confuse. He couldn't handle this foreign feeling any further, the awkwardness made him wanted to explode. He could no longer look into Chanyeol’s sparkly eyes without his heart went dugun, dugun. He forgot to breathe when Chanyeol stared at him with a big smile plastered on his face. He felt like going crazy.

 

 

“I can’t, your cursing voice entered my sweet dream,”

 

 

“Sorry, I’ll shut my mouth,” Baekhyun huffed, feeling hurt and bitter because of Chanyeol’s snarky remarks. He was not supposed to feel offended, Chanyeol had always teased him but after being aware of his feeling, his heart began to turn mushy and sensitive toward Chanyeol. Bowing politely, Baekhyun rushed toward his bedroom door. _‘Gosh, what’s with the bowing? Are you stupid? stupid...stupid,’_ Baekhyun’s awkward spontaneous move made him cringed. His mouth kept on muttering curses as he tried to stomp away from Chanyeol.

 

 

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol pulled him into his arms. His heart was suffering, it was thumping like crazy in his chest. He couldn't breathe when Chanyeol’s soothing body fragrance hit his nose. Baekhyun’s nose scrunched, Chanyeol always smelled like strawberry flavored cotton candy and he loved cotton candy. He made him so flustered. His face was burning when Chanyeol’s nose was on the bare skin of his sensitive neck, he couldn't help but to whimper. Great, now they were back hugging in the middle of the hallway. Baekhyun didn't know how well he could handle his emotions right now.

 

 

“You got me worried,” Chanyeol grumbled while nuzzling on the side of Baekhyun’s neck as he pulled him tighter into his arms.

 

 

Chanyeol’s shaky voice that sounded so genuinely worried, melted him. Baekhyun didn't know what to say to Chanyeol. His body was cold and Chanyeol’s body warmth was all that he needed. Maybe for Chanyeol, this back hugging, cuddling, lip balm kissing and all the domestic things that they did inside their apartment for years were normal. Just an innocent bonding time with friends. Baekhyun shared the same thought as his best friend not until Luhan knocked some senses out of him. What they did was not a normal way of chilling with friends. They were too comfortable, way too comfortable with each other. The real question was, did Chanyeol shared the same dugun dugun feeling as him? Did his heartbeat go wild every time their eyes met? Was he just a friend to him? Baekhyun whimpered. “Why would you worry about me?”

 

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol frowned. “You are my best friend, gosh...your body is cold, why did you stay outside for so long,” he nagged, pulling their bodies closer.

 

 

“Best friend,” Baekhyun choked up, eyes brimming with tears. It stung so bad. Another word of Chanyeol friend-zoning him, he would burst out crying. Falling in love with your best friend was not fun at all. The agonizing pain would start to kick in when it was just a one-sided love. _‘How can he confess when Chanyeol clearly said over and over again that he saw him just as a friend? Only friend?’_

 

 

“You are mad at me. I’m sorry, I don't know why. Please tell me so I can fix it, please BB,” Chanyeol pleaded, arms still not letting Baekhyun go.

 

 

“Stop being nice to me,” Baekhyun snapped. Chanyeol better steps away from him if being best friends was the only term that he could use for Baekhyun. Chanyeol made him furious and frustrated with himself. He kept on wondering all these years why couldn't he fell in love with anyone? Why did he keep on rejecting other people’s love? Now the answer was clear, his heart was already fully occupied with best friend, Park Chanyeol. His best friend was good at keeping him busy. Baekhyun was so contented being with just him all these years that finding other people to date was such a hassle. Why would he look for another when Chanyeol was always there for him when he needed him the most. He was blindly in love with his best friend and he noticed it a little bit too late. Chanyeol would be leaving him soon.

 

 

“Why wouldn't I? You’re my best friend,”

 

 

That was the last straw. Baekhyun could feel his heart clenched painfully as if someone stabbed it with a blunt knife. His heart shattered into tiny pieces and the invisible pain hurt like hell. He started sobbing, pitifully. He knew he looked so ugly weeping like someone had died. He felt like dying actually. Baekhyun was crying his heart out and in a total mess. His entire body shivered with tears gushing out from his eyes like a broken dam. He kept on rubbing his eyes with his hands to stop the tears from wetting his face but failed miserably. He hated himself. ‘I like you, _idiot, I don't want to be your best friend, I want a special place in your heart, I don't even know_ _since_ _when did I even fall in love with you!’_ Baekhyun mentally screamed. He couldn't speak his true feeling with words so he expressed it with tears instead. He forgot that he was still in Chanyeol’s embrace.

 

 

“Let me go,” he said with a raspy voice while struggling to squirm away from Chanyeol’s arms. He whined when Chanyeol refused to let him go.

 

 

“I make you upset right? Gosh, I’m an idiot, Please tell me what I did BB? Don’t cry, please,” Chanyeol rasped, struggling to hold Baekhyun from slipping away from his hug. “You know that I’m stupid when it comes to stopping you from crying,”

 

 

“I can’t stop crying!” Baekhyun sobbed, pushing away Chanyeol weakly. He lost all his energy due to crying a lot that day. He was mentally and physically drained. Chanyeol soothing way of talking to him was not helping either, he made him cried even harder.    

 

 

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun to face him and cupped his face with his palm. He kept on wiping the fresh tears that were wetting Baekhyun’s red cheeks with his thumbs. “Tell me what can I do to stop it? You rarely cry BB, you’re scaring me,”

 

 

“I...I’m just tired,” Baekhyun mumbled, cheeks slowly reddened because he couldn't keep his eyes off from looking into Chanyeol’s big eyes. His best friend had a pair of perfect almond shaped eyes that was so mesmerizing to see up close.

 

 

“You are lying to me Doudou,” Chanyeol smiled, playfully tapping Baekhyun’s nose with his finger.

 

 

“Dou...what?” Baekhyun frowned, dumbfounded at the alien name. Chanyeol used to call him all sort of nicknames. He called him baby when Baekhyun was getting annoyingly whiny, mochi when he was busy eating and hyunnie when they were cuddling on the couch. ‘Doudou’ was the new addition to Chanyeol’s term of endearments toward him. He didn't know the meaning of it, but with the way Chanyeol pronouncing it huskily while staring at his eyes dreamily, made his heart skipped a beat and the butterflies inside his stomach flapped maniacally.

 

 

“Doudou,” Chanyeol repeated, eyes still glued with Baekhyun’s.

 

 

“That must be some kind of funny words that you learned in your French class right?” Baekhyun scoffed. “Doudou...meaning?” he asked, smacking his lip in anticipation.

 

 

“It’s a secret,” Chanyeol singsonged.

 

 

Baekhyun grumpily smacked Chanyeol’s stomach, grinning when he saw Chanyeol’s face scrunched because of it. “Wait a minute, Doudou is the name of that weird looking bird that had already extinct right?” he huffed.

 

 

Laughing, Chanyeol shook his head. “Not telling you,”

 

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes at Chanyeol. The way Chanyeol smiled at him irked him a lot. Sighing, he tiptoed and slowly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Tugging his timid tall friend closer, Baekhyun purposely pressed his lip right under Chanyeol’s red ear. Chanyeol’s Adam apple bobbed because of the sudden intimacy while his large hands awkwardly shuffled, trying to find a safe spot on Baekhyun’s waist to grip. _‘I do have some effect on him,’_ Chanyeol’s cute reaction made Baekhyun’s heart sang in joy.

 

 

“I’m sorry for being rude to your friends,” he murmured, shamelessly nuzzling his nose on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

 

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol shook his head. “I’m sorry for making you wait for hours, I-I’m busy with my group project, I’ve neglected you,”

 

 

“Are you going to...forget me?” Baekhyun asked as he snuggled closer to Chanyeol, secretly inhaling his body scent that he had always loved so much. Chanyeol’s body fragrant was amongst the things that he would be missing terribly if they were apart. _‘I’m going to steal some of your shirts collection,’_ he smirked at the thought. Baekhyun blushed when their eyes met, Chanyeol was staring at him so fondly.

 

 

“How am I supposed to forget you Doudou?”

 

 

Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol’s eyes moved from his eyes, gazing down at his nose and he was caught staring at his lip. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered as he leaned closer, bolder until their mouths were only an inch away from each other. Chanyeol’s hands that were on the side of his waist earlier had already palming his back, making his entire body shuddered. His entire face burning when Chanyeol closed the small gap between their faces, obviously aiming for his lips.  

 

 

  
\---

 

 

“Go to sleep, it’s getting late,”

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open when he heard his bedroom door being pushed on his back. He got flustered for thinking that Chanyeol would kiss him, but boy, he was wrong. His cheeks reddened due to the surge of embarrassment. _‘Why would he kiss you? Stop dreaming,’_ he flinched when their bodies accidentally collided when Chanyeol tried to push him into his bedroom. Chanyeol’s body radiated heat and screamed comfort. He wanted to hug him so bad. _‘Must refrain from...hugging him,’_ Groaning, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and let Chanyeol guided him further into his room. He sluggishly slumped his body on the bed and hummed when Chanyeol patted his head.

 

 

“Good night Doudou,”

 

 

\---

 

 

“He’s going tomorrow,” Baekhyun mumbled while kicking the thick blanket away from covering half of his body. He couldn't sleep a wink, he kept on blinking, staring dumbly at the wall. Chanyeol was super busy today, they didn't even cross path at all. The day went on with no interaction between them. Baekhyun came home without Chanyeol waiting for him on the couch, munching his favorite snack. For the first time since they became friends, Baekhyun felt so alone.

 

 

He squinted while glancing at his phone. _‘Its 3 am,’_ he grumbled, fingers swiping lazily on the screen and finally hovered on Chanyeol’s ID. Shoving his phone inside his pants pocket, he got up from the bed and walked toward Chanyeol’s bedroom. Standing in front of Chanyeol’s bedroom door, Baekhyun huffed. He was determined to let Chanyeol know of his true feeling before it’s over tomorrow. Maybe if he got rejected, Baekhyun would punch Chanyeol on the stomach and laughed at himself, acting like his best friend rejection didn't make him sad. He had already practiced how to act nonchalant toward Chanyeol’s rejection so many times since yesterday. Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun knocked on Chanyeol’s bedroom door. It took three knocks and finally the door was opened, revealing an extremely disoriented looking Chanyeol.

 

 

“BB?” Chanyeol yawned while scratching his tummy.

 

 

Baekhyun loved to see Chanyeol in his sleepy state. His bed hair was so adorable, like a bird nest, messily sticking up in every direction. His big eyes were droopy as he tried so hard to look properly at Baekhyun.

 

 

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun whined, shoving his hands inside his pants pocket.

 

 

Chanyeol chuckled and rubbed his face with his palms. “Hungry mochi?”

 

 

Grinning, Baekhyun frantically nodded and stretched out his hand to Chanyeol. He was so happy when Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their kitchen.

 

 

“What would you like to eat mochi?” Chanyeol smiled while scratching his head. He pushed Baekhyun to sit on one of the stool at the kitchen island.

 

 

“Not here,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I want to go for a walk to the nearest convenience store few blocks from our home and eat ramen with you there,”

 

 

“Oh?” Chanyeol blinked, dumbfounded with Baekhyun’s odd request.

 

 

“Please?” Baekhyun squinted, hands already gripping on Chanyeol’s arm, shaking it lightly.

 

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Y-yeah, sure, just wait for me at the living room, I need to change my clothes,”

 

 

\---

 

 

They strolled along the cold late night air heading toward the nearest convenience store in the neighborhood. Baekhyun shivered when the cold wind hit his skinny body. Pressing his body closer to Chanyeol’s side, Baekhyun hummed when their shoulders rubbed against each other’s. He loved stealing Chanyeol’s body warmth like this and he was glad that Chanyeol didn't say anything about it.

 

 

Chanyeol chuckled when Baekhyun kept pushing him to the side. “You’re stealing my body heat, little thief, I told you to wear your jacket right?”

 

 

Shrugging, Baekhyun teasingly wiggled his tongue at Chanyeol and continued to playfully bump their shoulders. He flinched when Chanyeol suddenly wrapped his arm on his shoulder and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. Chanyeol’s warm breath fanning his neck was spreading strong heat at all over his body.

 

 

“Do that again and I’m going to bite that naughty tongue of yours BB,”

 

 

Baekhyun could feel his entire face burn as he stared dumbfoundedly at Chanyeol’s droopy eyes. Chanyeol was getting so bold with his words and Baekhyun didn't even know whether his best friend was in his right state of mind. Of course he would act this way, Baekhyun had interrupted his precious sleep. Sleepy Chanyeol equal to drunk Chanyeol. He would talk gibberish whenever he was sleepy. No, Baekhyun should refrain himself from getting all excited by his best friend's statement. A soft brush from the tip of Chanyeol’s cold nose on Baekhyun’s sensitive ear made him shrieked. Losing his balance, he tripped while in the middle of gasping in shock, holding on his hot ear. He was glad that Chanyeol caught his wobbly body from tumbling on the ground. He felt safe in Chanyeol’s warm embrace. Snuggling their bodies closer, Baekhyun tiptoed as he shamelessly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Nuzzling his nose on Chanyeol’s shoulder, he closed his eyes, silently enjoying his best friend's soothing body fragrance and his strong heartbeats that thumped against his chest.

 

 

“What would you do without me Doudou?” Chanyeol husked out, pulling Baekhyun tighter in his arms.

 

 

“What would I do without you?” Baekhyun sniffled as he pushed his nose through Chanyeol’s hoodie that was covering his best friend’s head, searching for the bare skin on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He hummed in delight when the tip of his nose finally touched Chanyeol’s soft skin.

 

 

“Just like that dodo bird, I’ll extinct too,” Baekhyun mumbled. He could feel Chanyeol’s whole body trembled, laughing at his honest reply. He pouted, Chanyeol’s reaction irked him a lot. “Is my extinction funny to you?”

 

 

Shaking his head, Chanyeol giggled as he pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s head. “You are too adorable to go extinct, Doudou. I’m not going to let that awful thing happen to you. Besides, how can I live without you,”

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he pulled away to look at Chanyeol’s face. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer. Chanyeol’s soft whines as he cupped his face and rubbed their noses together made his heart bloomed. He loved that whining voice a lot and he couldn't stop from mentally cooing at his best friend’s cute behavior. Baekhyun’s stomach churned at how strong Chanyeol’s grip was on his waist while their breaths mingled together. Both eyes glued on each other’s parted lips. Caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks with his slender fingers, Baekhyun smiled. “I’m cold, give me the jacket that you are wearing now,” he demanded.

 

 

Chanyeol blinked as he tried to move while Baekhyun was holding on his face. “It’s too big for you Baekhyunnie, but here you go,” he grumbled, shedding the large jacket off from his body and quickly wrapped it around Baekhyun’s shivering one.

 

 

“You will give me anything that I want right?” Baekhyun asked, heartbeats thumping wildly inside his chest, the sound was so loud, blaring in his ear.

 

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol quickly answered, without any sign of hesitation.

 

 

Pulling Chanyeol’s face closer, Baekhyun huffed. “I want you...give yourself to me,” he finally said it, eyes locked with Chanyeol’s big one. Chanyeol’s droopy eyes earlier changed drastically upon hearing his confession. Good, he managed to make him wide awake now. Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol brought his palms on his cheeks, squishing his face. He whimpered at the sudden contact and he had to grab Chanyeol’s hands to stop him from squeezing his face more, his face would look so funny being squashed like this.

 

 

“Gosh...do you mean really...really mean that Byun Baekhyun?”

 

 

“Uh..uh,” Baekhyun nodded, having slight difficulty to say it out loud when Chanyeol kept kneading his face. “Do...you...do you want me too?” he said, with a fish-like pouting mouth, lips protruding toward Chanyeol’s face. He flushed at the way of how fondly Chanyeol was looking at his horrendous face.

 

 

“I wanted you since the very first time I saw you, for years,” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

 

Baekhyun sobbed, he didn't care how ugly he looked with tears gushing out from his bloated eyes right now, snots running down his nose and with his squishy, fishy-like face. “Stop squishing my face, it hurts, I look so ugly right now!” he rasped, pushing Chanyeol’s large palms away from latching on his puffy wet face.

 

 

“Sorry...sorry, ” Chanyeol repeatedly said as he released Baekhyun’s face and snaked his arms around his waist to pull him into his hug. He hissed in pain when Baekhyun smacked his chest.

  


 

“What took you so long?” Baekhyun snapped, fisting on the front of Chanyeol’s hoodies. He flushed when Chanyeol kissed his forehead and nudged his cheek with his nose. “What is your excuses hmm?” they both smiled when their noses accidentally bumped on each other’s.

  


 

“You once said that if you like someone, you want to be one who confesses first, so I have to wait,”

  


 

Baekhyun squinted, thinking so hard when did he actually said that. “Really? I don't remember saying any of that?” he puffed his cheeks and patted Chanyeol’s chest. His breath hitched when Chanyeol grazed his plump lips so close to his own. Gulping his saliva, he knew Chanyeol was luring him in for a kiss and Baekhyun would love to take his bait. He, in fact, was anticipating it. Slipping his fingers into Chanyeol’s messy locks, he couldn't stop himself from grinning when their eyes met.

 

 

“About a month after knowing you. At the new year party,” Chanyeol mumbled, shutting close his eyes, enjoying Baekhyun’s way of carding his hair. “It was the first time I saw you drunk, I helped you that night. Do you remember what you said to me?”

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted as he shook his head. “Should I remember? There was...something happen between us?” he gasped. He didn't remember anything.  

 

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol hummed, thumb caressing Baekhyun’s chin. “That night, you’re so wasted. You kept on kissing me and gushing about how much you like me,”

 

 

Chanyeol’s story made Baekhyun’s face reddened with embarrassment. “I said...I like you?” he stammered. “I only kiss you right? Nothing else happened...right?”

 

 

“Our first kiss, just a drunk confession, and a kiss to seal it,” Chanyeol smiled, cradling Baekhyun’s small face in his palms and kissed his nose. “Too bad you didn't remember it,” he shrugged. “You pass out after that and I had to carry you to your bedroom, you’re quite heavy,” he chuckled.  

 

 

“Wait...wait, was that the morning when I saw you limping and you said you twisted your ankle?” Baekhyun gasped, the image of how difficult for Chanyeol to go to his class that week still fresh in his mind.

 

 

“You said you twisted your ankle from slipping in the bathroom,” he pouted. “Why do you keep quiet about that night? You could have told me sooner and we would never have to suffer like this,”

 

 

Chanyeol hummed and pulled Baekhyun into his embrace. Swaying their bodies together, he kissed Baekhyun’s hair. “That night you said that you are the manly one between us, you want to do the confession, you ask me to wait for your confession,”

 

 

Baekhyun sighed and pressed his forehead on Chanyeol’s chin. “Why did you follow my drunken words? For goodness sake Yeol, why are the both of us so dumb?”

 

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol nuzzled his nose on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I shamelessly consider myself as your boyfriend since that night,” he murmured as he peppered light kisses on Baekhyun’s knitted eyebrows, and down to his nose. Pulling away, Chanyeol blinked, looking at Baekhyun’s face. “Is that creepy?”

 

 

“I unconsciously made you my boyfriend for years. We’re both creepy and silly toward each other. That’s fair right? This is why Luhan gets so frustrated with us, especially with me,” Baekhyun grumbled. He noticed Chanyeol’s lips were trembling and a little blue, after giving Baekhyun his jacket, he was left with only his thin white T. The cold night air made Chanyeol’s body shivered but he never said anything about it. Tiptoeing, Baekhyun pressed his lip on Chanyeol’s cold one. Chanyeol responded quickly, eagerly copying his lips’ movements, making him gasping for air. He whimpered when Chanyeol placed his hands on his nape, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Stopping for breathing in air, Baekhyun whined as he caressed Chanyeol’s cheeks.

  


 

“As much as I love kissing you sweetheart, my stomach is still rumbling and I badly need some food, now let’s go,” he smiled before smacking their lips once more for a quick kiss. Baekhyun laughed when Chanyeol tried to cup his face, luring him to kiss him longer.   

 

  
  
\---

  


 

“My luggage BB,”

 

 

“Huh? Oh, here,” Baekhyun flushed while pushing said luggage bag toward Chanyeol whom was waiting in front of their apartment door. Nothing really changed after the confession last night except that the both of them could now boldly steal kisses from each other’s lips. They were so tired after getting back from eating ramen at the convenience store, therefore they went to sleep right after they arrived home.

 

 

Baekhyun wanted to cry as soon as he came out from his room that morning when he saw Chanyeol’s luggage bag was already placed beside their shoe cabinet. He was still in a dazed state when Chanyeol pulled him to join him for breakfast at the dining table. What will happen to their relationship? How can he trust Chanyeol being thousand miles away from him? How long can he endure the separation? Since the beginning, Chanyeol always stayed by his side. He didn't want to fight, they just started dating but looking at how cool and composed Chanyeol was even when he knew that they would not see each other for a long time made Baekhyun furious, something inside him snapped. “I don't know anything about your departure, but you’re leaving me behind, how can you not feeling upset about it?”

 

 

“BB?” Chanyeol frowned as he pushed his luggage bag to the door and quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s trembling hands. “What are you talking about? You don't know anything about this?”

 

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun sniffled. He hated himself for crying in the middle of their serious conversation. He let Chanyeol wiped his wet cheeks with his big thumbs and sobbed when Chanyeol pulled him into his hug, squeezing him lightly.

 

 

“Hadn’t I already told you about it last month?” Chanyeol stated.

 

 

“Really? Don't tell me you said it when I’m too drunk to remember anything?” Baekhyun snickered.

 

 

“No...I told you about it when we were playing LOL together at Luhan’s house last month,” Chanyeol gasped while cupping Baekhyun’s face. “You don’t remember?”

 

 

Baekhyun sighed. “I don't, Yeol. You should know that I will give my fullest attention when I play that game. I mean, why would you told me something so important at that time?” he groaned, slamming his forehead repeatedly on Chanyeol’s chest. He whined when Chanyeol placed his hands on his shoulder to push him away.

 

 

“Hey, Doudou,” Chanyeol rasped as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, tugging him closer. He glanced at his wristwatch and dragged his pouting boyfriend to sit on the couch. “Are you going to miss me?” he chuckled at the way Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.

 

 

“Don't call me with that already extinct bird name!” Baekhyun snapped, glaring at Chanyeol.

 

 

Chanyeol chuckled and pinched Baekhyun’s lip with his fingers. “Did you even check what is the true meaning of that words before you get angry at me BB?” he asked, eyebrows wiggling playfully at his pissed off looking boyfriend. Sighing at the way Baekhyun couldn't stop scowling at him, Chanyeol grabbed his boyfriend's face with his palms. “I am going to really miss you, I don’t think I would be able to sleep thinking about you,”  

 

 

Baekhyun’s heart softened when he heard Chanyeol’s sweet sugary words. “I-I’m going to miss you too,” he said, blushing profusely as his cheeks slowly reddened in Chanyeol’s palms.

 

 

Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “I know you would, aren’t you supposed to?” he smiled smugly. “You’re my boyfriend now and I’m a very happy man,” he grinned, palms still squishing Baekhyun’s face.

 

 

Pouting, Baekhyun huffed and placed his palms on top of Chanyeol’s. “How long do I have to wait for you to come back? One year?” Baekhyun squinted. “I can live with that, two years? That would be quite hard,” he blabbered, eyes cast down on his lap.

 

 

“I’m going for three…”

 

 

“Three years?! Oh wow...that’s extremely hard, but I’ll try to survive, I’ll wait,” Baekhyun mumbled, his mind started to wonder about all the ways that he could do to make their relationship work.

 

 

Shaking his head lightly, Chanyeol sighed. “Doudou, that day, you’re not listening to me at all aren't you?” he chuckled, thumb pressing on Baekhyun's jutted lip.

 

 

Pursing his lips, Baekhyun whined. “This separation between us is not affecting you like it did to me, you’re cool with this huh? I’m such a clingy person,”

 

 

“Doudou…,”

 

 

“What?” Baekhyun huffed. Chanyeol’s all smiles face annoyed him too much. He flinched when Chanyeol placed his palm on his nape, tugging him closer to whisper in his ear.

 

 

“I’m going there for three days BB,” Chanyeol murmured, nudging his nose on Baekhyun’s earshell.

 

 

Gasping in shock, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away to look at his face. “Only for three days?” he shrieked, pushing Chanyeol’s until his back was pressing against the couch, eyes glued on Chanyeol’s larger one.

 

 

Chanyeol laughed boisterously as he nodded and kissed the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. His hands were gripping on Baekhyun’s waist, trying to stop the eager Baekhyun from squashing him any further.

 

 

Continuing to crawl on top of Chanyeol, Baekhyun hummed as he pulled him into his embrace. Chanyeol’s deep laughter vibrated on his chest and he liked the feeling so much. Chanyeol’s giggling made him happy, so happy that he didn't want to let him go. “I’m going to miss you so bad,” he muffled against the soft skin on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol’s body fragrance was strong there and kissing him on that particular spot was going to be his new addiction. He whined when Chanyeol pushed him away.  

  


 

Glancing at his wristwatch, Chanyeol sighed. “I’m going to miss my flight, I’ve got to go now Doudou,” he said as he leaned closer and kissed Baekhyun’s furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Lu, can I ask you something?” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks and placed his pen on top of his notebook to look at Luhan’s face. The air inside the cafe where Luhan worked at was lukewarm and nice but his cheeks were getting hot.

 

 

Knitting his eyebrows, Luhan glanced at Baekhyun for a while before he continued to read the book in his hand. “Sure Baek, what is it?”

 

 

“You have the same French language class with Chanyeol right?”

 

 

Closing his book, Luhan nodded, giving his best friend full attention as his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for him to continue.

 

 

“What does ‘Doudou’ mean?” Baekhyun flushed. “Chanyeol keeps on calling me that name, I think he learned it in his French class. I-I want to know the meaning of it, is it true Doudou is that already extinct bird?” he squinted, arms crossing over his chest.

 

 

Luhan laughed and patted Baekhyun’s cheek. “So you are his Doudou!”

 

 

\---

 

 

Grumpily throwing the remote controller on the couch, Baekhyun huffed and pushed his hair back. He was waiting for Chanyeol’s arrival from his trip to Japan. He wanted to fetch his boyfriend at the airport but Chanyeol refused, he wanted him to wait for him at home. Baekhyun was too excited just to wait patiently like this. “When he arrives, I’m not going to jump on him,” he said, teeth and fists clenched in determination. The beeping of his door code made him jumped off the couch and ran toward the door. His heart was pounding rapidly, hands cold and his eyes glued at the apartment door. If he had a tail, it would be wiggling frantically right now.

 

 

“Not going to jump on him...not going to jump on him - ” he chanted. Baekhyun forgot all of that the moment he saw Chanyeol’s big smiling face entering the house.

 

 

“Yeollie!” he screamed and leaped to Chanyeol that was clearly not expecting his loud way of welcoming him home.

 

 

Chanyeol gasped, he had to let go of his luggage bag to hold Baekhyun properly. Baekhyun was hugging him with his thick thighs wrapped around his waist and arms circling on his neck. He was not prepared and the sudden impact made him staggered a few steps back from his original standing spot.

 

 

“I miss you,” Baekhyun mumbled, pressing his hot blushing face on Chanyeol’s neck. “Are you tired?”

 

 

“I’m exhausted Doudou, can I let you down?” Chanyeol smiled when he heard Baekhyun’s soft whine protesting his suggestion.

 

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s ear. “No,” he shrugged and snuggled their bodies closer.

 

 

Chanyeol squinted. “I’ve thought so. Why am I not even surprised? Hold me tight. Just...let me close the door,” he huffed, struggling to balance Baekhyun that was clinging to his body like a giant koala.

 

 

Chanyeol’s way of kicking their apartment door shut with his feet made Baekhyun laughed. His luggage bag that was blocking their way was kicked too as they wobbled toward the kitchen.

 

 

“I’m thirsty, we have to stop for some water,” Chanyeol stated and placed Baekhyun to sit properly on the kitchen island. “You’re being clingy,” he teased and patted Baekhyun’s thighs to let him free him from his legs-lock.  

 

 

Swaying his dangling legs, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to quench his thirst and welcomed him back to settle in between his thighs. Gripping tightly on the front of Chanyeol’s sweatshirt, he hummed when Chanyeol slipped his calloused fingers into his hair.  

 

 

“How are you doing without me, Doudou?” Chanyeol smiled, staring fondly at Baekhyun’s sparkling one.

 

 

“Barely breathing,” Baekhyun grumbled, eyes closed as he enjoyed Chanyeol’s fingers carding his messy locks. “How ‘bout you? How do you sleep through your nights without your blanket?” he blushed, cheeks flaring hot and red. Thanks to Luhan, he now knew the meaning of Chanyeol’s endearment and since then, every time he recalled how deep Chanyeol’s voice as he pronounce ‘Doudou made his heart went dugun dugun, he couldn't stop smiling for days.

 

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol rubbed their noses together. He stopped to look at Baekhyun’s red face. “Why are you blushing? You are my blanket, my personal warmer, right?”

 

 

“I’m not the only one who is blushing, your ears are red too!” Baekhyun smiled and caressed Chanyeol’s ears with his fingers.

 

 

“I guess I’m a little bit embarrassed too,” Chanyeol agreed, cheeks red resembling ripe tomatoes. “That was the first word that I learned in that class,”

 

 

“They teased you for asking that question right? Luhan said the whole class wanted to know who is your... Doudou,” Baekhyun blushed, biting his bottom lip to stop him from grinning like an idiot.

 

 

“The whole college is soon going to know who is my precious Doudou. It’s always going to be you, only you, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered and leaned closer to press their lips together.

 

 

 


End file.
